deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cliff hudson666/Project: Uprising
Chapter 1 Aaron was doing a little shopping when he bumped into a guy wearing a beanie "Hey buddy watch where you’re walking." The guy in the beanie turned around and quickly apologized and introduced himself as Jack Hall. "Nice to meet you Jack names Aaron." the two shook hands. They were about to part ways when a man yelled "ZOMBIES, ZOMBIES IN PARKING LOT!" Jack and Aaron hurried through a group of girls. "EVERYONE THIS WAY TO THE SECURITY ROOM!" Jack yelled. The group of girls followed Aaron and Jack into the security room and closed the door. "Looks like we're safe in here" Jack said. Aaron put his hand on Jack's mouth "Don't ever say stuff like that you'll jinx it." There was a loud banging on the door "Who's there?" Aaron asked cautiously "My name is Cliff I have someone named Bert with me and i order you to open the door." "You Order me? Who do you think you are telling me what to do some kind of Sgt?" Jack Asked angrily. "As a matter of fact he is now let us the fuck in!" Burt yelled Aaron opened the door and let Burt and Cliff in " Cliff where there any other survivors out there?" Cliff shook his head "Not where we were no." Aaron found a blow torch and started using it on the door to close it. "As long as those things are out there we better not use the door. Every one find a weapon." Aaron and Jack both saw a sniper rifle that was next to an uncooked pizza Aaron quickly said "Shotgun." jack was a few seconds behind "Shot...Fuck!" Cliff found a machete and Burt found a baseball bat. The girls just went and hid in the closet. Aaron checked the monitors and saw a person dressed in a black hooded coat just blending in with the zombies Aaron called out to “Hey Jack check this guy out.” Jack walked over to the monitor “Wow this guy is either really clever or really stupid. Oh and how aren’t the zombies attacking him?” “Who knows? You wanna find out?” “I do but I doubt he’d still be there I reckon we better find some food to last us a few day.” Jack moved away from the monitor and leaned against the wall “Yeah I guess we better.” Aaron stood up and walked into the supply rooms where everyone else was waiting “It looks like we’re going to need to go and bring back some food for everyone. Any volunteers?” Cliff walks past him and climbs into the vent and crawls through to end using his feet to kick the iron grate open. “Well looks like Cliff has volunteered to get the food.” Cliff climbed out of the other side of the vent and walked over to the elevator and pressed the go down button. A noise from behind him cause him to turn around and pull his machete out ready for a fight “Who goes there? Is that one of you guys coming through the vent?” Cliff called out. The elevator door opened and two zombies poured out and tried to grab Cliff, who had enough sense to roll out of the way and sweep his leg knocking both to the floor. Back in the security room Aaron could hear the commotion on the roof and sighed. “Well I guess I’m volunteering helping Cliff stay alive.” He said to himself as he grabbed his sniper rifle, strapped it over his shoulder and started climbing through the vent to the roof. To be continued....... Category:Blog posts